


Never a Question

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: Questions [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Also I Suck at Writing Weddings, And Just Like With the Proposal Piece, F/M, Huelet Wedding, I Tend to Skip Right Over Them and Straight to the Reception/After Party, I Went a Little Too Far, I Wrote Most of This While Working, It's Honestly More Than Just That Though, One Shot, Someone Needs to Smack Me, Weddings Are Kind of Boring And I Haven't Even Been to One Since I Was a Baby So... Yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: The day of Violet and Huey's wedding arrives.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing & Webby Vanderquack
Series: Questions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916050
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Never a Question

**Author's Note:**

> I point out in the tags that I started writing this during work and... I was bored enough that I started writing more than I meant to. And then I worked on this at one in the morning and Mara showed up and... AGH. Needless to say, I need a good smack upside the head because I take all of these pieces that are supposed to be short and sweet and then I add a buttload of drama and such. And honestly, I'm apparently better at that sort of thing than I am at writing weddings. Whoops.

Huey and Violet had fallen asleep together, physically drained after a long day of preparations and socializing. They had gone to Violet's home after all of the little festivities prepared by Della and Webby, cuddling up on the couch and letting nature take its course.

At one point, Ty and Indy had come in to check on the two and found their daughter napping peacefully in the arms of their soon-to-be son-in-law, who was half-asleep at this point. Indy had smiled softly, going to grab a blanket before draping it over the sleepy couple before leaving. Huey fell asleep a few moments later, holding onto Violet protectively.

* * *

Huey woke up first, gently moving Violet off of him before standing up. He scribbled out a quick note to her, leaving it next to her head before gently kissing her forehead and leaving.

Ty was on the front porch swing, sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper. He looked up at his daughter's fiance stepped outside.

"Heading home, Huey?" he asked.

Huey nodded. "Yeah. Pretty sure Dewey and Louie booked me for a day of torture-- I mean, fun."

Ty laughed. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, they just want to hang out with their cool older brother before he gets married."

He snorted. "Cool? Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously."

 _"Cool_ isn't necessarily a word many people would use to describe me."

"Lena and Lettie use it a lot," Ty said simply, "so does Indy."

"... Lena too?"

"Yes, even Lena. You seem a little shocked about this."

"Well, considering that Lena constantly calls me 'nerd' and conditioned my fiancee to do the same..."

Ty laughed again. "That's just Lena. She really _does_ like you, Huey."

Huey smiled a little before checking the time. "I probably should get going. They want to start pretty early so we can have most of the day together before the wedding tonight."

He nodded. "Of course. I'll see you then, son."

* * *

Huey had to laugh when Dewey pulled the car into the Funso's parking lot. It had been literal _years_ since he had been to the Fun Zone, though he knew the same couldn't be said for Dewey.

"Now, what are we doing here?"

Dewey grinned, looking at his older brother. "C'mon. One last day to be a kid."

Louie glanced up from his phone, meeting Huey's gaze in the mirror. "You know that neither of us has much of a choice in the matter, right?"

"Actually, you kind of do!" Dewey said, "join me willingly or be dragged along."

Huey laughed again. "You drive a hard bargain, Dew."

Dewey grinned triumphantly, turning the car off and unbuckling. The other two followed suit-- Louie giving a dramatic sigh as he did so-- and together, the triplets headed inside.

* * *

Violet was woken up by Webby, who had figured the best way to wake her friend would be to jump up on the couch she was sleeping on. She sighed, opening her eyes to glare at the duck.

"Why must you do this?"

Webby just grinned.

"Vi, it's almost one," Lena said from the doorway, "and believe it or not, Pink and I wanted to spend some time with you today."

Violet sat up quickly. "Almost one?!"

"Yeah," Webby agreed, "you were out of it, dead to the world."

"Your fiance left you a sickeningly sweet note," Lena added.

"Hubert left me a note? And you _read it?!"_

"Here," Lena said, crossing the room and handing her sister the note.

Violet took it, reading.

 _Hey, Vi -  
__Sorry I missed you before heading home. I love you, and can't wait to see you tonight.  
_\- _Huey_

She smiled a little before looking up at her sister and rolling her eyes. "You're just jealous of what Hubert and I have."

"Right. That's it."

Webby bounced excitedly. "Let's get going!"

"Where?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Normally, Dewey and Louie fought not to be Huey's opponent, usually using such methods as nose-goes and rock, paper, scissors to see who would suffer playing against him that time. Today, though, they used these same methods in order to determine which one of them _got_ to play against him. Huey noticed this but didn't comment; he knew they were kind of getting sentimental about this all of a sudden. It had always just been the three of them against the world, and now he was getting married and starting a new chapter of his life, one that didn't necessarily include _them_ at all times. Now it was Violet's turn to be front and center in Huey's life.

Of course, though, Dewey and Louie didn't verbally admit to the fact. Instead, they just spent spent time with their oldest brother, playing the day away at Funso's.

* * *

Violet had _not_ expected for the girls to take her all the way out to Cape Suzette for their day out. She was also unsure of just _what_ they were planning to do there; everything she had once found to be fun had either been closed down or grown out of, and half of the town was literal shambles.

"What are we doing?"

Webby turned around to face her friend, smiling deviously. "We found a house that's supposedly haunted. After that ghost hunt we did a few years back... I figured it was time we searched for a _real_ one again."

"A ghost hunt?" Violet asked, "just before my wedding?"

"What?" Lena taunted her sister, "are you _scared?"_

"No. Of course not."

"Then bring it on!"

* * *

Huey picked up a slice of pizza, studying the greasy triangle before taking a bite.

"Okay," Louie said, "how are you _not_ seriously freaking out right now? You're getting married in just a few hours, and you're somehow so calm..."

"It's kinda freaky," Dewey agreed.

"Is that really what you guys think of me?" Huey asked, "Mister Freaks-Out-At-Every-Little-Thing?"

"You kept us up all night the night before your first date with Violet," Dewey put in helpfully.

Louie nodded. "You ran through _every_ possible result of you proposing to her. Need we go on?"

Huey set his pizza down in order to cross his arms. "Okay, so I'm not the calmest at all times."

"Understatement of the year," Louie said, "so, yeah. What's the difference _now?"_

"I don't know. I just... I know that this is where I'm supposed to be right now, what I'm supposed to be doing. Something about it feels extremely _right,_ and that kind of calms me."

He didn't necessarily expect his brothers to understand, but was relieved when they nodded. And then he saw something flash in Dewey's eyes, briefly. He recognized that look; it was one he hadn't seen since before Della had returned. A sort of hurt, lonely expression.

"Dew?"

Dewey shook his head, and Huey moved closer, putting a hand on his brother's knee.

"Look, I'm excited for you. Really. But... I'm gonna miss you."

"I know you are," Huey said softly, "but it's not gonna be the end of the world. I promise."

His younger brother looked up at him, silent. And then he wrapped his arms tightly around Huey. Huey returned the hug before glancing over at the youngest triplet.

"Come on, Louie. Bring it in."

Louie sighed a little before nodding, leaning in to wrap his arms around both of his brothers.

* * *

"Okay, we have been sitting here for over two hours and absolutely nothing has happened," Violet said, frowning, "don't you think it's about time we--"

"Shh!" Webby exclaimed, "just give it another minute!"

"Webs," Lena said gently, "I know you're expecting something to happen..."

There was a slight creaking sound, and Webby gasped, reaching for Lena's hand. Lena sighed a little, especially when light trickled into the cellar and a shadow entered, standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, but are you three girls almost finished?" a female voice asked, "Austin left and said that you were down here still."

Violet glanced at Webby, quirking an eyebrow. _Were_ they almost finished?

"Sorry, ma'am!" Webby called back, "we're just..."

"Waiting for something that will never happen?" the woman asked, heading halfway down the stairs and taking a seat, "listen, kid. I've volunteered my home for this for over fifteen years, and nothing has ever happened. Nobody comes upstairs looking terrified out of their wits, or like they've been possessed, or whatever ghosts are supposed to do."

Lena looked at Webby pointedly. "See?"

Webby pouted, raising her chin defiantly. The only person who wasn't partaking in this silent exchange was Violet, who was staring at the seated figure. She recognized the voice, and the silhouette...

"This is your home," she repeated softly, stepping a little closer to the stairs, "... Mara?"

"... Do I know you?" the woman-- Mara-- asked quietly, squinting and trying to see who had spoken.

"Does the name _Sabrewing_ ring a bell?" she asked.

Mara's eyes widened at the name. Indeed, she did know that name...

Violet took a deep breath before stepping into the sliver of light provided by the open doorway. Mara froze, staring at the young woman several steps in front of and below her.

"... Violet?"

* * *

It was Louie's turn to pick a destination. Oddly enough, his decision was to just go on a (hopefully) relaxing canoe ride with his brothers. And so the three went to rent a boat, locking their things in the car before setting off on tranquil waters.

* * *

"Mara?" Webby repeated, raising an eyebrow, "who's that?"

"Well, I'd say _that's me,_ but I figure you already know that," Mara said, a sarcastic bit to her words, "so I'd just be wasting my breath."

"You just wasted your breath by saying that," Lena pointed out.

Mara groaned, cradling her head in her hands. "Come on upstairs. I'd like to see you better. We can talk then."

Lena frowned, but Violet put a hand on her forearm. "Don't worry. I've known Mara... Well, I've known her for most to all of my life. She's fine, I guess."

With those words, the young hummingbird began leading the way upstairs, following Mara. The older woman led them into a kitchen area, gesturing for the girls to sit before taking a seat herself.

Violet studied Mara, noticing just how few things had changed about her in the past eleven years. Her hair was still as wild and frizzy, and as dark as midnight. Her eyes were blue, piercing blue, and her feathers were a beautiful light purple. Her expression was studious, and had been fixed that way for so long, Vi was almost certain she only had that one expression.

"How are Ty and Indy?" Mara finally asked after a stifling moment of silence.

"Dad and Papa are doing just fine, thank you."

Webby didn't understand why her friend's tone had become so clipped all of a sudden. "Hi, Mara. I'm Webby."

Violet whipped her head to face Webby, but Mara merely nodded.

"A pleasure... I'm sure. And your other friend?"

"Lena Sabrewing," Lena said, also having caught on to the brief tension between Vi and Mara and deciding to stick on her little sister's side, "how do you know my sister? And our dads?"

"They kind of adopted her," Webby offered in a loud whisper to Mara.

Mara rolled her eyes at Webby's input, and then turned to face Lena. "Ty and Indy were my friends in high school. My _best_ friends, as you three seem to be. The three of us were extremely tight back then, nearly inseparable. I'll even go as far as to admit to having a thing for Indy back in our sophomore year."

"Is that before...?"

Both Sabrewing sisters glared at Webby, and Mara stifled a sigh.

"Yes. This was before they ended up together. Before their orientations had come to light."

Webby nodded, sitting back once more. "Okay. Go on."

Mara _did_ sigh at that before continuing. "The three of us even went to college together, though they began taking only online courses midway through our sophomore year there because they wanted to spend more time together. At that point, yes. They had decided to give a relationship with each other a try... You can see how that ended up."

Violet stared at Mara, raising an eyebrow. She knew this story, but had never considered _her_ point of view before. And the amount of pain she heard in Mara's voice...

"As they grew closer, I grew more alienated from our little trio," Mara continued in a quiet voice, "but I was desperate to do anything for them, to remain a part of their lives in any way that I could."

Violet frowned. She knew that this part would remain faithful to what she herself knew, what her fathers had taught her.

"They wanted to start a family, and I wanted to help... So twenty-one found me pregnant, a surrogate for my best friends. Again, I was willing to do _anything_ for their attention..."

She glanced up at Violet silently, and the pieces fell into place for Webby and Lena.

Webby glanced at Mara, studying her again. "You... You're...?"

"My mother," Violet supplied, crossing her arms, "yes."

"You call your mother by her first name?" Lena interjected, "bad _ass!"_

Violet sighed. "I didn't even figure out that she was my mother, not until just before we moved to Duckburg. Up until I was ten years old, she was just Mara, my caretaker."

"Which was part of why I lashed out at your fathers that one day," Mara said softly, "you were a young girl who didn't recognize her mother-- who was _right in front of her,_ and you'd think that a girl as smart as you are would've figured it out sooner-- and your fathers were honestly just looking for cheap work... The news of your move was sprung on me so suddenly, and I didn't have any say in anything..."

Violet frowned. "Please, just... Just don't."

Mara opened her mouth to say something, but Violet just shot her mother a death glare, grabbing her sister's hand and dragging her outside.

Webby hung behind for a moment. "... I'd like to get to know you a little more, Mara. Maybe get to know a little more about where Violet comes from."

The older woman nodded a little. "As long as you tell me a little more about Violet, how she is now."

Webby smiled. "Of course."

 _"Webby!"_ Violet yelled from outside, _"come on! We have a wedding to get to in Duckburg!"_

Webby sighed a little, shooting an apologetic glance at Mara before running to join her friends.

* * *

The boys returned from their canoe ride exhausted and sweaty, having just dealt with a sea monster all of a sudden. Huey was rather unsure as to how that had happened, and he was absolutely glad that, while they were soaking, they were still alive. They were only a few hours out from the wedding, and it was about time that they got back in order to prepare for the evening's events.

When they made it back to shore, the triplets got back into the car and immediately went back to McDuck Manor. They took turns in the shower-- Huey going first so that he had plenty of time to get ready for the wedding. While Dewey was in the shower, Huey began getting ready. He got dressed in his tux before sitting down on Louie's bed and sending off a text to Webby.

_Hey. How's everything going?_

He set the phone aside, pulling out a book and beginning to read. He looked right at his phone when it buzzed with a response. He picked it up, unlocking it and reading the text.

_We're almost home. See you in a few hours._

Huey smiled a little before sending an affirmation and then going back to the book.

* * *

"And finally..."

Webby reached for a few flowers and tucked them into Violet's hair. "Here you are."

Violet looked at herself in the mirror, studying herself. Something about how she looked seemed odd, out of place. She was _beautiful,_ with the flowers complimenting the cream-white dress that she wore. But something else felt kind of right, seeing herself in a wedding dress. She took a deep breath in. This was it. She was getting married to Huey Duck. This was the start of a new chapter in her life.

And she was ready to begin it.

* * *

Huey stood up front, both of his brothers at his side. Dewey and Louie kept up some quiet chatter with their oldest brother, trying to keep him from absolutely freaking out. Despite what he had said earlier, they knew that any moment now, Huey could break down, realizing just how much things were about to change starting within a few minutes, and just how much was _going_ to change. He could easily snap anytime soon, and they did _not_ want that to happen.

Finally, the room went silent and the boys looked up. Huey's jaw dropped when he saw her standing there, Ty on one side and Indy on the other. And then he smiled warmly. She looked stunning.

Violet melted a little when she saw just how Huey was looking at her, offering him a shy smile in return as her fathers began leading her down the aisle. She caught the glances given by Huey's family members-- her little bit of family was right at her side or, in the case of her sister and best friend, right in front of her. The rest of her family, well... It was _his_ family.

Donald merely watched, Scrooge gave an encouraging smile, and Della offered a thumbs-up. Violet smiled before realizing that her fathers had stopped. She looked at both of them, accepting small kisses on the cheek before making the final steps towards Huey.

* * *

Violet stepped into the room that the reception was being held in, having changed out of her dress and into more comfortable (but still beautiful) clothing. She studied the room, the main hall of McDuck Manor. It had transformed somewhere within the last day, all decorated and as dressed-up as she was in order to celebrate her and Huey. Speaking of...

A pair of hands covered her eyes and she smiled a little.

"Guess who."

Violet laughed softly. "Well, it _can't_ be my amazing husband."

There was a defeated sigh as the hands fell away. Violet laughed again, turning to face Huey and quickly kissing his cheek.

 _"Aww, come on!"_ Dewey shouted from across the room, _"that's not a kiss!"_

Huey shot his younger brother a death glare, but Violet pulled him in for a real kiss, long and passionate. He blinked but, after a minute, reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. He loved her, and loved having her near... He wouldn't have to do without her anymore. He would always be at her side, and she would be at his... That was all he could ask for.

He glanced at her when the kiss ended, smiling before reaching to tuck some hair behind her ear. "Come on. Let's celebrate, hmm?"

She smiled, nodding a little. "Yes. Let's celebrate us."

Huey couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna write more stuff featuring Mara. Despite the fact that I created her in the middle of the night, I really enjoyed writing her-- she's like an older Violet, kind of, and I just enjoy writing a mother figure for Violet.


End file.
